Sweet Valentine
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Harry believes Draco forgot that it was Valentine's Day when in reality Draco did remember. He plans a special dinner for the two to them while through out the day he sends small gifts to Harry. He's planning to pop the very important question to Harry


**Arashi: A valentine one-shot for Draco/Harry and will have a lemon in the story also. If don't like boy/boy this might not be a fic for you. This is a request fic also and if want a request fic done for you send a Pm or in a review for what pairing and show. I hope you guys will enjoy this story and I really hate disclaimers….**

**Don't own Harry Potter and others in this story since I'm only borrowing them really *sighs***

_**Letters/Notes**_

Summary: Harry believes Draco forgot that it was Valentine's Day when in reality Draco did remember. He plans a special dinner for the two to them while through out the day he sends small gifts to Harry. He's planning to pop the very important question to Harry and it's really a surprise for the former Gryffindor. Will hey say yes to the question?

________________________________________________________________________

Sweet Valentine

Raven lock fell into soft emerald eyes as the man sigh before placing his head on the palm of his pale tan hand. He couldn't understand why his boyfriend of three years isn't beside him in bed as usual. Where was his white Ferret? Beautiful silver eyes warm with love for him flash in the man's mind leaving an ache in his heart.

He glance at the calendar on the wall of their shared apartment seeing the date is February 14 his once dreaded holiday before getting with Draco but became his favorite after getting together. He hopes to catch Draco before he left to work but shook his head kind of hurt. A small pout form while he bit his bottom lip thinking.

The soft sound of wings flapping got his attention as Hedwig land in front of him with a letter in her beak while a small package tied to her leg. Glancing at the golden wrapping paper, he gave his familiar an owl treat. Hedwig coo softly at her master before flying to her perch. Her gold eyes held a knowing look to them as she watches Harry poke at the gift before placing the letter to one side.

Harry picks the beautiful paper noticing the letter he put to one side with out noticing it earlier. He notices the familiar script of his boyfriend.

_Beautiful Lion,_

_I'm sorry for not being by your side when you woken up this morning. I receive an owl to do something quick at work today. I didn't want to leave you since you look like an angel fast asleep._

_I want you to open the gift I gave you and follow the instructions what the note will say. You'll know the end of the trail and get a special surprise._

_I love you my sweet kitten._

_Always will be your Dragon and/or Ferret_

_Draco_

A small laugh, Harry roll his emerald eyes wondering exactly what did his dragon have up his sleeves. Opening the box, Harry saw lying inside the silver tissue paper was a beautiful deep crimson rose with a note besides it. Harry read the note with a slight smile adoring on his full lips as a minor blush form at the words on the note.

_Suck a curious man you are, love. This rose shows my love will never die even if the last petal falls. You taste sweet as you arch into my touches. See you soon, Harry._

"I taste sweet?!" Harry squeaks out, pink dusting his nose. "The one thing that reminds me of sweets is Honey dukes."

As the words fell from his lips, one of the rose petals crystallized with silver hue tint. Emerald eyes widen at the sight as the words boom in his mind, 'my love will never die as the last petals falls.' With some though Harry guess each time he gets the correct answer the rose will crystallized with out ever dying out. Glancing at the note once more, the raven found another message he missed earlier.

_P.S The rose will crystallize completely once you find me at the end of the journey. Different colors silver, emerald are the first two while the others….that will he be a surprise._

Smiling a bit bigger Harry quickly apparated in Hogsmead hoping to find anymore clues or something about Draco's whereabouts. The small yet busy village fills with life as peoples spent the day with their love ones and friends. He walks towards the shop when he passes by the shrieking shack. He immediately though of his godfather and Moony wondering what they plan for today but change his mind quickly fighting backs a blush on his cheeks. He could have sworn he heard barking and howling behind the shack near the woods.

He accidentally bumps into someone as he tries to clear his mind of the mental images he's having. Apologizing quickly, Harry found himself staring into the familiar eyes of his best female friend and adopted sister, Hermione Granger-LupinBlack.(1) Her brown eyes held amusement and love for her brother checking him over silently to see if no bruises or anything wrong at the moment.

She asks, "Hello Harry, How are you?"

Giving his usual lopsided smile, Harry answers. "I'm doing good but trying to figure out something that Draco decides to do."

"Draco's planning something?" Hermione questions as a thought zip through her mind. 'I wonder if Draco is finally going to ask him tonight.'

A soft sigh escape the full lips along with a sad look returning into the emerald eyes as the ebony tresses fell back in Harry's face. His voice lost its luster and excitement as a bit of tears brim the emerald orbs. "I really don't know, Hermione since Dray been acting funny for the past couple of days."She nod sympathetically mind racing remembering her job of Draco's plan to give Harry the next clue and gift. Pulling out a box from her bag, Hermione hand it over to harry with a small smile on her lips enjoying her brother's shock look. Inside the box was different kind of chocolates along with a bottle of whip cream inside.

"Draco found me earlier and wanted me to give it to you." Hermione replies with a cat eat the canary smile. "Each piece of chocolate may be sweet but you are desirable and sweet at the same time. Your beauty goes father then the waters nearby. As the years pass by when we met once again after the war."

Puzzle by the riddle then recognition appears in the emerald pools. He knew the description of the waters near by as the lake at the edge of Hogwarts with a small island in the middle. It was his and Draco's meeting spot after the war and had their first date there. The very first time Draco told harry he love him and when they made love under the stars.

Glancing at his adopted sister rather shyly, he asks. "Does he mean the lake near Hogwarts that has a small island with a special meaning to me?"

The rose in his pocket has another petal that crystallized with an emerald tint similar to Harry's eyes answers Harry's question as his old smile came on to his lips hugging his sister quickly murmuring a quick happy valentines day to her before rushing off. He could hear the soft laugh of Hermione's as she calls out to him. "Good luck Harry and I hop you have a great time with Draco. I hope you have a great Valentine's Day, Harry!"

Getting closer to the lake, Harry could hear the soft sounds of Nature surround him with their songs and beauty. One of the trees he was about to pass by had a note pin with a deep crimson rose tape on the outside.

_A rose may be beautiful but it doesn't compare to you. Can you guess where I'm at, Harry? Do you remember our secret spot where we had our first? I'll give you a hint, lion. I'm surrounded around green grass while leaning against a willow tree with a picnic basket by my side. Find me soon, love before night fall._

_Draco._

Carrying a bouquet of flowers in his hands, Hagrid smile at Harry for a moment before heading on his way. Harry climb in the boat that magically start moving towards the island up ahead. Lying on the seat across from the man, a white rose with another note. Harry greedily opens the note to read inside.

_I know I'm not perfect or the easiest person to live with at times but you love me none the less. Do you remember my parents' reaction when I told them about us? (1) Sure they went into shock but expect us though father was a bit longer. _

_Love, I want us to take another step in our relationship. I know you are wondering what I'm talking about. Once you reach the island, please say the following words. "Sons of Gryffindor and Slytherin unite once more."_

_Draco_

_P.S. I love you._

Gazing lovingly at the rose, Harry notice the rose begins to crystallize from the stem to the beautiful petals as the sun start to set. The last rays brush the delicate petals turn into variations of greens, silver, red, gold and white while the red bed remain close. This puzzle Harry since most of the rose crystallized but the small part remain fresh and close. The raven decides to ask his lover later on once he sees him.

Floating in the water around the boat rose and lavender petals fill Harry's nose with their rich scent. Harry smile slightly wondering how on earth did Draco manage to make this day perfect when he let Harry doubt a few times if he forgot it? The emerald pools gaze at the sandy bank to find a tall, pale blond man with a smile upon his lips at the sight of him. Light breeze sends few of the locks into the stormy grey eyes that held love and fear as the boat dock at the banks.

Harry move closer to him holding the almost crystallize rose in his fingers. Draco felt his breath taken away at the site of such beauty. The rays barely kiss the tan skin of his lover while the silk ebony locks shift innocently into the emerald orbs that spoke many truths. He must have done something right to get this beauty move towards him. The ring burning his pocket as he silently did a spell to place the ring inside the rose that will open and give Draco his chance to ask his question.

Draco had so many people to thank for helping him create such a prefect night for his love. He wouldn't know how to thank them but happy to know his love still has people that love him. Neville and Luna help setting the flowers to float in the water as a path to the island besides the couple of roses Harry would receive on the way. Remus and Sirius create a perfect dinner that a rival against a house elf. Hermione and Ginny help Draco write the letters besides giving possible suggestions of proposing to Harry. Fred and George got fireworks ready for lovers around to watch the show under the stars.

Harry smile shyly at Draco whispering softly. "Happy Valentines day, Draco."

Draco swept Harry in his arms kissing the soft lips he dreams to take the whole day. His fingers trials down Harry's slender throat to his shoulders, Draco pull away with a smile on his lips. Harry blush a dark red as his heart speed faster feeling dizzy from the emotions whirling in him. Whispering in the smaller man's ear softly, Draco's eyes held anticipation and fear. "Say the words on the note earlier."Draco got on his knees holding the rose as Harry spoke the words. "Sons of Gryffindor and Slytherin unite once more."

The rose petals open to show a beautiful engagement ring on a gold band with emerald stone with diamond stones surrounding it. Inscribe inside the read that cause Harry to have tears in his eyes. _I'll love you till the day I die. Even then I'll cherish you even if I'm not by your side._

Harry glance at Draco to find him on his knees and emerald pools widen in realization. "Harry James Potter-LupinBlack will you marry me?"

Harry's mouth remain open for a moment then close as a sweet yet shy smile appear on his lips. He tackles Draco to the ground that put the rose next to him. "Yes I'll marry you." Harry murmur against the firm chest. Draco's suppress tears fell at the answer and felt happy to have his boyfriend now fiancée as fireworks went off in the distance.

"Let's eat dinner before it gets cold." Draco whispers huskily nibbling on his love's ear.

Harry let out a soft mewl, his fingers grazing the taller man's sides before trailing a bit above the pants Draco wore. Draco felt his pants feeling a bit tight and tries again. "Love you don't want to have desert before dinner."He scoops Harry in his arms walking a distance away to the willow were two plates with food and the box of candy with whip cream on the side set on the blanket. Draco chuckles feeling Harry nuzzling his neck and the soft touches of those fingers twine in his hair. The taller of the two place the small man between his legs before grabbing their plates. The two lovers feed the other and joke around every so often. "Draco, how did your parents react finding out that you were going to marry me?" Harry asks shyly hoping this night isn't a dream.

"Mother and father took it well while Remus and Sirius threaten to beat the shit out of me if I should harm you." Draco answers seriously.

Before Harry could say a word, the familiar lips suckle at his neck as moans left his mouth. Draco's hands lift the shirt Harry wore leaving the smaller of the two half naked. The tan skin shine in the moon light while trembles went down Harry's spine and Draco shift places to have Harry pin below him. He kisses the collarbone letting Harry to take off their clothes with Magic.

Satisfied with the mark on his love's neck, Draco trail downwards his warm and heated breath sent shivers running through Harry's body. He stops on his journey to suckle and nip at the semi harden peak as moans let loose from the smaller man. Harry tried to speak but the sensations left him breathless and unable to say words.

Harry closes his eyes arching his body to allow that amazing mouth ravish his chest. His fingers scarp against the silk skin of his lover feeling nothing but the man above him and the sensations. Neither saw the fireworks that brighten their spot in the dark night or the stars that seem to shine brighter. Draco move downwards only to pause to swirl his tongue around the bellybutton as loud screams and laughter escapes the withering man's throat.

Draco pull away smile possessively at Harry touching the smooth skin of Harry's erected member as a bit of pre-cum roll down. He remembers Remus and Sirius tell him that Harry is a carrier and is able to have children. They had sex many times before but with a protection spell so Harry wouldn't get pregnant. Did Harry want kids right away? Or wait for a while? Draco had to know before the spicy scent of his lover's arousal made him crazy enough to plunge into the tight folds welcoming him in.

"Harry how soon do you want kids?" Draco asks looking serious. "I don't think I could stop myself and think rationally for that spell.""Draco, love we're going to get married anyways. I was kind of hoping to have a child soon even now or after the wedding since it doesn't matter since I'll have you in my life." Harry replies with love in those deep emerald jewels as Draco nods before thrust into the tight yet wet opening.

Harry moan out seeing stars at the first thrust letting Draco know he hit his love's sweet spot. Draco pull almost all the way out before plunge back in again on of his hands pumping Harry as moans and yells escape from their throats. Their hearts beating as one while their magic seems to hum and merge together. Harry knew he's coming close as the warmth coils tightly at the pit of his belly. "Dray, I'm going to come," Harry moan out as Draco continues to thrust into him.

Draco let a smile form on his lips feeling he's close to release himself. He kiss Harry softly as they came together not caring if a little may come on the way soon. Draco pull out of his tired fiancée kissing his forehead softly whispering lovingly. "Love you, Lion."Harry murmurs sleepily, curling deeper into the firm chest. "Love you too, Dragon."

________________________________________________________________________

**Arashi: Finish at last and first time to hint at mpreg in my fics. ^^ Please read and review.**

**(1) These are pieces of information from my other Drarry fic, "Meet my Boyfriend"**


End file.
